Apples, Cakes, Coincidences and Fate
by Tamwood A. MacBurrl
Summary: Apples that may or may not be what they look like, cakes that were baked by a goddess, fates that collide with coincidence-life sure is interesting. Especially when doors are involved.
1. Chapter 1 UNK Alert Stage and Set

Chapter 1

Stage Set One UNK : Unknown Variable Alert

Subject: Disarray Neutronic Royalwind

case#UNK3147

Taken from the files of Charles Xavier in collaboration with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.- Private Server

Classified

STATUS: UNDER SURVEILLANCE

Classification: Mutant and/or Other

Active: unknown

Abilities: classified

Lesser abilities: unknown

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Height: 6 feet or 1.82 meters

One tattoo - specifics classified

Unnatural ruby-red eyes, frequently thought to have been contacts

Short yet incredibly messy red hair, though is long enough to feasibly hold a ponytail

Pale, no amount of sun will tan or burn it

Most often easily distinguished as male, though there are occasions where he may look female

Impatient and hyperactive in most cases, though easily distracted, possible ADHD

Wear hoodie with hood up most of time

Physical abilities: Below average strength, though has intermediate levels with swordplay, favors longsword. Possible gymnastics training: unable to verify.

Subject Notes: He often shows lack of caring towards anyone but himself. * see other note* Does not seem to work with anyone else either, yet is always there to help whoever is in need, whether it be friend or foe. Beware when he appears, because trouble always comes to his presence. DO NOT APPROACH UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY.

Note*

Subject has been spotted recently in New York, often taunting other heroes. Has been seen doing various villainous actions, but also heroic actions, and it's unpredictable which action he'll take. Approach with caution and at your own risk *See above*

Stage Set Two UNK : Unknown Variable Alert

Subject: Serendipity Veasna Trypp

case #UNK2319

Taken from the files of Charles Xavier in collaboration with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.- Private Server

Classified

STATUS: UNDER SURVEILLANCE

Classification: Mutant.

Active: unknown

Abilities: unknown

Lesser abilities: unknown

Female

Age 25

Height 5 foot 5 in

130 pounds

Several piercings and tattoos- enclosed

Unnatural violet eyes, extremely vivid, often mistaken for contacts

Silver hair, long slightly wavy, often in dreads and pulled back into a ponytail

Tan- year round

You can certainly tell she's female.

Laid back, unless pushed

Wears tinted sunglasses all the time. Seems to design her own clothing.

Physical abilities: jiu jitsu intermediate skill. Has had gymnastic training. Verified.

Subject notes: though it is noted that the subject can pass through crowds without any sort of notice:Should be watched.

Also seems to be very lucky. Isn't anti-social, but is often alone. Seems to have a heroic instinct though.

Verified: Seen stepping stepping in for a hostage situation- the Suspect somehow vanished- no trace was found- all hostages safe and unharmed. She was not found either, until a camera spotted her again in Salem later that evening.

Also has an odd knack for finding things. Verified by Bruce Banner.

Has not yet been approached.

Note*

Subject has been seen frequently in the Big Apple or Bayville. Presumed to live in or close by said areas.

Hi there everyone! This fic is Co-written by myself and Devontis

We will try to update once or twice a month, but work and college comes first, kay?

Thanks for understanding!


	2. The Beginnings of a Massive Jumble part1

Chapter 2

The Beginnings of a Massive Jumble part 1

S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ

The private server of Commander Nick Fury

4:19pm EST (eastern seaboard time)

Tuesday

Nick Fury could be considered a reasonable man. Even tempered and fairly unflappable. Maybe a bit blunt, harsh even, but not mean spirited.

So in order for the Commander of Special Ops, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency, to be brooding like a thunderstorm ready to burst, things had to be fairly unprecedented.

Like for instance; the live video feed he was getting from Times Square. It was a man that they had been tracking for a while. His file was rather…lengthy, to say the very least. Though half of the folder seemed to be filled on unverifiable data: it was less than solid information, considering what Nick Fury usually would get from his agents.

It seemed the subject: Disarray, was in a very bored mood, as he set up a stage right in the middle of the Square, creating quite the show no less.

The song started quietly enough, (Panic! At the Disco! Emperor's New Clothes) but it only lasted for about half a minute, before the subject gave a very big grin… which was then that the video feed erupted into a loud cacophony of noise.

The audience that had gathered close to the stage seemed to have been literally blown back a few feet from the almost solid sound, knocking into others. The rest of the audience had scrambled to clasp their hands over their ears to try and dampen the ear-splitting decibels, an action that he was repeating himself.

Much to his complete vexation.

However, he never lost track of what the subject was doing; and that's when things started to go really haywire.

It seemed that the subject was randomly shooting out strange red beams, very similar to Cyclops' laser eyes. But when it hit anything, instead of disintegrating it, it acted in an odd way.

From tracking as many beams as he could, he saw a mailbox act like a dog, enticing people to freak the hell out and hastily move away from the impending disaster.

A person doing an Irish jig, clearly not wishing to be doing so. Their facial expression was one of either fear or extreme embarrassment. Nick wasn't sure which it was. Maybe a mixture of both.

Another person started screaming in what seemed like an unknown language before pulling a golf club from-god knows where-and whacking people, especially men, in the… ah...most tender of places.

The veteran many times over couldn't help the wince that followed.

It seemed though that there was a big finale to it all, as a bigger beam of green shot straight into a cloud overhead, downpouring its load over the crowd. However… clouds often weren't as blue as cotton candy, nor did they rain pure caramel.

In summary… it looked like Times Square was in complete pandemonium; a sticky and viscous chaos to be sure, which was more than unusual for the Big Apple, and that said something.

Even with everything that had gone down recently; it was strange. Alright, strange was an understatement. It was inconceivable!

Once the song had hit its end, the subject (flaming arsehole!) grinned directly into the camera before throwing what looked like a small jar straight at it. Once it hit, the camera was partially damaged, but now completely covered in what seemed to be cherry jam and caramel sauce. A most unhealthy combination.

Disgusting and now sticky, the camera was pretty much rendered useless. Fit for disposal truthfully. His tech team was going to cry, Nick just knew it. Then he'd have to hear them bit-erm-complaining about wasted tech and cost of replacements and all that BS.

This also made the Commander assume his agent had been incapacitated somehow and this included how the subject managed to just disappear and none of his agents spotted him anywhere close to the area again.

Nick growled softly in anger. This bastard KNEW he was being tracked, especially with the description on the video head claiming: "Well, someone in the office is gonna get a kick out of this!". It seriously pissed him the hell off, and the commander made a bet with himself concerning how long his subordinates took to approach him about the matter

He was betting 7 hours at the earliest.

Glancing over at another screen, the one eyed veteran had to admit the two were nothing alike. Except that they were mutants. This one was just as bare bones as the other file, but smaller and less...showy. This one was almost completely unknown and barely registering on the scale of acknowledgement.

This woman had come across his radar roughly a year ago, due to Bruce's mentioning of an odd lady he'd come across; who seemed to have inexplicable good luck. Fortuitous one might call it. Much like her name actually.

Sitting back in his seat, scowling at the information presented, he had no choice but to admit that these mutants were too much of wildcards to be of use to the Avengers initiative.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on them, but he just didn't think he could safely integrate them into his hypothetical dream team.

"Stranger things on earth than in heaven." He muttered crossly before getting to work.

The media cover up alone was going to tax his patience.What little he had left after that display at any rate.

As ever, we (Myself and Devontis) own nothing of Marvel or any of its affiliates and we will try to update one or twice a month.

Work and College come first though.

If you have any questions, PM us!

Thanks for understanding!


	3. The Beginnings of a Massive Jumble Part

The Beginnings of a Massive Jumble part 2

Leaving Times Square

5:40 EST

The subject who had put on said eye catching show was currently cackling like a madman.

"Now THIS is what I call entertainment at its finest!" He grinned as he walked about, the few people recognizing him quickly moving out of his pathway. "Shame I couldn't do everything I wanted in so short a song… but it was so worth it! The expression alone was worth all that damn set-up for the stage." Absently, he tugged his hood down a bit further, effectively keeping his unnatural ruby-red eyes hidden.

He then perked up a little, hearing what sounded like a struggle. On a whim, he peeked by into the nearest alleyway. He gave a small sneer as he saw a bunch of guys roughing up a smaller man, demanding money or something like that. He debated for a moment before minutely shrugging and going into the alleyway, grinning madly.

"Hey now! Whatever happened to peace on earth and goodwill towards men, hm?"

One of the bigger ruffians sneered. "Aw hell. A freakin lunatic just crashed our party. Someone break his damn knees."

"Well now. That's just not nice at all. But, you forgot to add just oooone thing." His grin became a lot more feral as he pulled out a longsword made from many different metals all melted together, with a dark hilt and an almost familiar metal shining on the edges. The blade looked slightly stained as well, with dark splotches appearing on the blade. "Don't bring anything that isn't a gun to a sword fight."

The murderous group gawked at the tall stranger before busting a gut with derisive laughter. "What the hell is that thing? Some sort of Halloween prop? Get lost freak!" They jeered, unknowingly inciting a prelude of complete decimation.

The red eyed mans' grin only got a lot darker, as his unnatural eyes all but glowed, even as the air grew more oppressive. "Well then. Your funeral." It only took one blink of an eye before he appeared in front of one of the ruffians, neatly slicing him into thirds. There had been no spray or splatter of blood to announce his passing, only the sound a blade whistling through the air.

The others could only look on in stunned perplexment. Needless to say, it just wasn't their lucky day. Slowly it dawned on them, that maybe - juuuuuuust maybe- they might have bitten off more than they could chew when it came to unlikely looking hero-ish?- man.

The man slowly turned to the rest of them, the blood dripping from his blade. "So. Who's next, I wonder?~" His grin was borderline insane.

The remaining dimwits looked at one another and they simultaneously booked it out of the alley, leaving their fallen comrade where he lay. So much for dignity.

The pale, red eyed somewhat hero, then sighed as he dropped the act. Stabbing the blade into the ground decisively before pulling it back up, fully cleansed. He stored it back in his hoodie pocket deftly as he helped the beleaguered and victimized man up. "Sorry about that… if it helps any, I'm not actually insane. However, it tends to work best on the small fry like these guys. You go on home now and… just pretend this never happened, alright? Daydream, or something." He then slipped a $100 bill into the man's pocket before leisurely walking after the goons, waving a hand as the fallen ruffian turned into a pile of compost.

The living man could only stare after what seemed like a hero. Daydream…? A hellish hallucination? The poor man shook his head furiously. His doctor was going to have a field day in his next appointment. He glanced at his pocket and decided he wasn't brave enough to see if the bill was real. He'd just...leave it alone. He just needed sleep.

Yep, a lot of sleep. Preferably induced from a glass bottle. The kind that made a man forget things. That kind of sleep. He stumbled out of the alley, unseeing and unfeeling, simply focused on getting home and locking his doors tight.

Meanwhile, said hero/villain was humming a merry tune as he came across the building the goons ran into. He sat there for a moment, pondering what to do as he pulled out an apple from his hoodie pocket. "Hm… track them down… nah, that'd take too long, it'd get boring… aha!" He grinned as he stored his apple and instead pulled out a lemon. "After all, if life gives you lemons… have some fun with them."

He failed to notice the bench he'd sat down on was occupied.

Not that Serendipity minded. She was actually happy with the fact that people just didn't notice her. With a lifted brow, she examined the other occupant of the bench.

Well, he was certainly tall. He had to be at least 7 inches taller than she was; he looked all knees and elbows when he had first sat down. 'Hm. Big hoodie. Hides him pretty well I'd say.' Unnatural violet eyes looked over the rims of her tinted shades. 'Outlandish and...well now. This is interesting.'

She had seen his eyes, the sun managed to catch him just right. An unnatural shade of ruby-red that she was damn sure wasn't from contacts.

Serendipity smiled. 'Who knew? He's a mutant too. Or at least, he seems like it.' She hide her smile. 'He looks like he could glow in the dark with that skin tone of his.' Now she had to smother her laughter. 'The beacons have been lit! Gondor calls for aid!' she gave a slight shake of her head. 'Whomever he is, he's different.'

She watched in faint amusement as he pulled an apple from somewhere, muttering to himself, as he pinned a steady look on the dilapidated building across from them.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling that it was not something she'd consider good. Unnatural violet eyes watched in worry that grew at an alarming rate as he pulled a - grenade! A lemon shaped grenade!- from a pocket, casually pulling the pin. Hadn't he just said something about life giving someone lemons?!

Serendipity was half tempted to work the odds so that it ended up being a dud, but he surprised her.

As ever, Thank You for reading! This story is being co-written by myself and Devontis. We own nothing of any of the respective universes that we so shamlessly use

If you have questions, PM us!

Thanks for reading and for understanding!


	4. Chapter 4

The edges of New York's Times Square

The Aftermath of Mayhem

Tuesday

6:20pm EST

He paused for a moment.

Before he tossed the zesty citrine grenade, he paused for a moment before looking beside him. That's what got him to chuck the lemon backwards into the building, though it was more by surprise than deliberate action. "What the-! How long have you been sitting there?!"

Serendipity gave him an impish grin, as she sprawled out. "Long before you bright eyes." Her own eyes went wide as the grenade went off, deep within the depths of the old building. "You noticed faster than most though, I'll give you that." She saw a dust cloud billow out from the building, a worried look creasing her face.

He heard the explosion as well, as he grinned, sniffing the air. "Ah… Lemon-scented incendiary devices. And don't worry, it was just a couple of goons. At least, I think so. Eh, doesn't matter at this point." He shrugged before thinking about what she said. "And you're the one to call bright-eyes there, lamp-lights."

Serendipity knew she wore a shocked expression. "You think?!" She knew she sounded appalled. "You think it was just a couple of goons?! What are you? Some sort of sociopath? Life is precious! It should matter!" She scolded, sprawling no more, now folding various limbs as she scowled. "And fyi-at least no one thinks right of the bat I'm an evil entity - well if they even notice me that is." she gave him a steady look, clearly telling him she disapproved of his actions.

He shook his head as he looked at her. "For your information, princess, I only ever saw some goons entering the building. And besides, it looked abandoned anyhow, so I doubt anyone's actually living inside it. And besides, now the city can rebuild it all brand spankin' new!" He smirked a little. "And I soon found out, some lives already have gotten their second chance at redemption, and if they refuse to change… better keep them out of the way on a more permanent basis. As for how I look, it wasn't exactly a choice, alright? I got this hoodie with this pretty good pocket. As far as I'm concerned, it's damn useful." He then pulled out an apple before biting into it, humming a little happily. "Mmm, cake flavoured!"

With a snort, Serendipity tossed her braided hair back over her shoulder. "Sooooo Sir Snarks-alot, you're like some twisted vigilante?" She eyed his apple in apprehension. "Cake...flavored…?" It came out as a very hesitant query.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, chocolate cake too. Finally a good apple for once." He purposefully ignored the vigilante question, instead pulling out another apple, holding it out to her with a mischievous grin. "Wanna test your luck?"

"Pretty sure that apple is a lie." Serendipity pointed out, eyeing the offered fruit with suspicion. Well, an apple that was sickly green with unhealthy looking spots was bound to be unsafe for human consumption.

"Hmph, well you're no fun." He pouted as he put the apple back. "Welp, whatcha gonna do now, princess? Put me behind bars? Go in and rescue them? All of the above? Something else?" He sounded pretty resigned to any of the above.

Serendipity sighed and then she stood and dusted herself off. "Let me think about it. For now, we should go. The authorities are on the way and they don't look favorably on mutants." She nodded towards the road. "So let's go for a walk. I know a lovely little park not all too far from here- pretty quiet and sees little traffic."

Disarray looked relatively surprised at not being yelled at more or being pinned down for authorities to pick him up again, so he merely nodded as he jumped up into a standing position and dusted himself off. "Lead the way then."

The silver haired woman gave him a wry grin. "Awful trusting, aren't you? Come on then Mr.Vigilante, those pigs in fast vehicles are getting waaaay to close for comfort." she started walking at a leisurely pace, hands lightly tucked into pockets, boots soundless on the pavement. She barely made an impression on her surroundings; an odd thing should someone notice.

He shrugged a little as he walked side by side with her. "I can handle anything on my own. Used to it at this point, so it's better to trust first then decide where to go from there. Besides, Ms. Do-Gooder, you are giving them way too much credit. They aren't pigs, more like whales." He had his hands tucked in his hoodie pocket as he made no noise while walking.

"Oho? Can you now? You look like a stringbean to me o' tall and outlandish one." Serendipity huffed wryly. With a small huff she added "Do-Gooder? No. Just slightly better than average morels." Then a small laugh escaped. "Ok, so maybe they are whales, but still!"

He chuckled as well, a small smile on his face. "Hey now, more fat means more area to target. Same thing with muscles. I like to work out a solution with my wits, magic, and my imagination."

Now she snorted. "You just basically said you have little to no brawn. Some Daring-Do you are." Now she gave him a sidelong glance. "So trust first hm? Where did that philosophy come from?" Then a puzzled look came across her face, her nose wrinkling ever so slightly. "What on earth do you carry in those so called pockets?"

"First off, I have enough brawn to wield a sword, that's all I need. Second of all, I have no clue WHERE I picked up that philosophy, probably from home if anywhere. And finally, it's easier to list what I DON'T have stashed in my pockets."

"Do tell." Serendipity grinned, finding herself enjoying the company this man presented. "Where's home anyway?" She directed them through smaller streets, quieter than the main roads. Less crowded too. Even still, no one really paid any attention to their passing. A good thing really.

"Alright, for one, I don't have anyone stored in my pocket, too much of a hassle. And I don't have a lot of rare artifacts stored in there, nor mystic weapons of power. As for home… well, it's where the heart is." He shrugged a little, actually liking a civil conversation for once.

Now she gave him an amused look. "Dodgy answer about home if I've ever heard one. So no people - creepy that you thought of that by the way- no rare artifacts- traveling professor much?- and no mystic weapons of power." She made a face at the revelation of what he carried. "Yeesh. Fully loaded for bear and then some aren't we? Is all that for when trust fails?"

He gave a small smirk. "Or when I'm really bored and am in need of a war. Preferably one already happening, and with a clear enemy, like Nazis. And I'm more of a hoarder than a professor, thank you very much." He harrumphed, even if his grin was still showing.

Serendipity wasn't sure what to think of this person. Clearly dangerous and also a bit off his rocker, the violet eyed woman still didn't know whether to turn him over or not. She heaved a sigh though, pointing them down another small alley. Faintly running water of the natural variety could be heard and green growing stuff was present as well as they arrived. "You are a bit deranged, aren't you? Why on earth do you like war? War isn't a good thing - it's rather pointless and a bit stupid really. Hoarding hmm? Sociopathic, with draconic and vigilante mannerisms. And people call me hard to handle." She muttered, hair flashing in the sun.

He stopped for a moment, drinking in the calm and peacefulness of the place. He also sighed as he finally brought his hood down, showing his face to the light. His red hair slightly poofed out a little before settling into a wild mess of red as he sat down in front of a stream. "That's the thing though, huh? Wars are a constant thing with humanity. I may not like wars, but I help end them as quick as I can. And if that means forcing a little excitement out of the deal… then it's better than treating it like a nightmare." He then looked up a little. "And I'm only a vigilante because I don't care for laws made by a race of beings who are quick to ignore them when it suits their own interests. So, yes, call me old-fashioned, call me a sociopath, it's nothing quite new to me. And after hearing it for so long… why not live up to people's expectations and go the extra mile. At least then it'll convince some of the smarter villains not to go into villainy if they value their lives."

Serendipity took a good long look around, considering his words. This place had been her childhood escape from a brutal world. A tiny nook in the wall of a huge city, it was a safe place. Small trees and shrubs dotted the area with lush flora and fauna filling the spaces. Small flowers popped up here and there and through it all a small stream ran meandered around. She chose to sit against one of the trees, bringing her knees up to her chin, thoughtful. "So who do you really put the show on for? You? Or others?" She cocked her head, seriously. "The way it comes across is that you don't consider yourself human. Why? Aren't we all at least human-hearted? I don't label people- I call it as I see it." She hummed, turning something over in her mind. "You...this world isn't your world, is it?"

He gave a small smile, despite himself. "Clever, aren't you?" He then sighed as he looked out, relishing in the atmosphere before speaking up again. "To answer your questions, and still in a linear order… I put on a show for all that see it. And since I have to see what becomes of it… the answer is everyone. As to why I don't consider myself human… well… you saw the apples and lemons. I'm not normal by any stretch of the imagination, and to be human is to be normal. While everyone may be similar in the sense we all have similar organs… actions always differ people into basic categories. And I don't label others too, I call it as I see it. As for the final question… you're right. But I can't really go home."

"Not quite what I meant by human-hearted." She retorted dryly. "Normal doesn't have to mean human. Mutants aren't normal, but are still considered human. Thor is a God and many debate whether it's alright to call him a man. However, that's a different can of worms altogether." She looked worried...sad even for a moment. "Why not? Were you exiled? If not, then you can go home. It's your choosing to not do so."

He chuckled a little. "Semantics and philosophy on what counts as human, so it's best left to each their own. And as for my own home… well, exile was pretty much the worst punishment they could give to someone like me. Even a roamer has to have a place to call their own. I really don't have that though…"

Now that confused Serendipity. "I don't get it. What do you mean? About your home?" Her brows drew down a bit as an echo of her confusion.

He chuckled a little again as he looked at her, where small scars could now be seen visibly on his face, all over it too. "Well… the simple question is this: Who wants trouble in their life? And if I'm nothing BUT trouble… you can see where this is going."

Serendipity scowled now, sitting cross legged. "Not really. Trouble will always be there, in and around life, how it affects a person is how they choose to deal with it. Trouble is natural. Trying to pretend it doesn't exist, isn't."

"While that may be true, my home town tries to control it as best they can, and most trouble is often predictable and can be easily dealt with. But me? Not exactly. I cause tons of trouble to happen practically instantly, and it's sometimes not even my fault, wrong place wrong time. But since I'm a good sized speck of chaos within a whole entire continent of harmony and order, I'd eventually wreck everything."

Violet eyes flashed in temper. "Foolishness. There IS such a thing as balance: if one side tips to far, of course chaos comes to the fore. Trying to create a utopia is ridiculous: it's an improbable ideal that humans or others alike cannot hope to achieve. Your home world is asking for trouble - the bad kind- if they think a world can live like that."

He grinned a little. "Well then, it shouldn't surprise you that the town is frequently attacked by chaotic forces, huh? Besides the purely chaotic ones, like my mentor and me, there were your regular, run of the mill monsters that just so happened to pick this ONE little town."

A long and slow blink and then a snort. "Not surprising at all. No balance and chance plays dirty. What made this town so special though? Was it the people who resided there? Was it the land itself? Are there other towns?" She fired off, trying to figure it out.

"You could say a combination of the first two, as the heroes of the continent all reside in the town, close to each other no less. And the land is actually pretty good, pristine and calm and all that stuff. And while there is a capital that frequently gets hit and a few other towns that get a fair amount of problems here and there, it's just mainly the capital, which to be expected, and the one town, which probably is also to be expected."

Serendipity gave him a thunderstruck look. "The heros? In one place? That's like painting a neon target on themselves! Good lord! The Capital, well that will always be a target, no matter what world you go to." she stood and started pacing, waving her hands about, in a flustered manner of sorts. "Unbelievable! And they blame you? Ridiculous! Why in heaven's name have they not been...decimated?!"

"Well, it's pretty simple: They never actually completely remove any of the chaos. Oh sure, maybe bring it down a good amount, but never enough to be crippling. Plus, my mentor lives there, and he's practically Chaos Incarnate. And, while the monsters do frequently attack, they've also just as easily been pushed back by those same heroes. Plus, in a way, it makes sense too, giving monsters only one or two areas to attack rather than all across the place. And… erm… to be a tiny bit fair, I was part of the problem, trying to take over the town before they defeated me." He looked a little flustered himself.

She stopped pacing for a moment, letting it sink in. "Your mentor is chaos incarnate? Strange, but you're not nearly as scary as say Klarion- the witch boy." She pinned him with a very thoughtful look, her eyes almost distant. "In a way it does make sense to give just two places, and in a way it doesn't. The strategy seems...not right." Then she shrugged. "You were just following your nature though, right?"

"Yeah… but considering it was right after my mentor was doing the same idea, not the same strategy, they were a bit less forgiving and really wanted an end to it. So, it was proposed that I go roam around outside my own universe, and come back in times of strife or something like that." He nodded a little, acknowledging the strategy statement. "As for the strategy… well, sometimes, villains aren't the brightest. Plus, if you want to commit as many crimes as you can, it'd make sense to take out the heroes so you can be free to do what you want."

"Tch! Again, why would the hero's be in one place altogether? If they all fall, they have no backups, no reserves to fall back on." She nodded, then looked him over consideringly. "So you are a WorldWalker. Like me." She cupped her chin in thought. "Depends on the villain and your terminology of such." She conceded with a small shrug.

He blinked a little. "...That's a new term, but luckily, I can get the gist of it. And, to clear up the hero thing, there are technically others who'd be more than willing to step in. My mentor, me if they decide to pull me back in, a few other townsfolk, not to mention family and connections." He then looked at her for a moment. "Wait… so does this means you've been to other places too? Awesome!"

She lifted a brow. "Well, what else would you call it? WorldWalker works quite well." She gave a slow smile, a tad bit shy. "A few actually. I really liked TMNT and the Chronicles of Narnia. I have to admit Game of Thrones was too damn dangerous. So was Priest." She scuffed a booted foot lightly.

He chuckled a little at that. "You want dangerous? Try Helsing or Full Metal Alchemist, that former place is nothing but gore and violence around every corner while the later is dark as hell. Though I did enjoy my time in the Strawhat world and Harry Potter's despite a doddering and meddling old fool in the later one."

She gifted him with a wide grin. "FMA wasn't so bad, you just had to watch out for Winry throwing wrenches usually. Helsing is on my to do list for sure- can't be as bad as GoT was." She shuddered. "Bet everyone at least takes a regular bath and isn't completely diseased and hornballing like freaking rabbits." She gave him a quick unreadable look. "You went to One Piece-verse?"

He raised a finger as he dug into his hoodie pocket, before eventually pulling out a small pirate flag with the Strawhat symbol on it. "Been there, done stuff, got the flag since they accidentally burnt the t-shirts."

"I've been meaning to go." She said wistfully. "Somehow I always get sidetracked though, and I keep putting that trip off to the side. I haven't done Potter-verse though. Not sure why." She admitted ruefully.

"Heh. Well then, looks like there's a couple of returns I have to make. After all, it's never the same trip twice." He chuckled and grinned.

Excitement bloomed in her features, she practically glowed. "Really?" She asked, a wide smile nearly splitting her face.

His response was a simple wide grin and a short answer. "Of course. Can't have you NOT exploring, where's the fun in that?"

She laughed. "So then, how does your ability work? I thought at first you were a mutant like me, but it's different. For me, all I have to do is think of a door, in the Verse I want to go to and I can step through like nothing." She tapped her chin. "I can even bring another person with me sometimes- but only once in awhile." She explained, thrilled to have company who pretty much understood where she was coming from.

"Well… mine's a lot more random than that. It works whenever IT feels like it, and only at a very specific spot. Whether it be something I trip and land into or a door that randomly leads me there, that's how I end up in other universes. Though if I concentrate hard enough, I can at least get the portal to work with me to a specific universe." He tried to explain as best he could.

"Hm. I may have a solution to that problem for now. Since we both share a similar base power, I wonder if you can just...tie yourself to my power, and let it influence yours." She pondered aloud.

"Hm… That could work. Though it'd have to be the most basic and raw power, since my own is a little… chaotic, so to speak." He nodded as he got up.

She hummed. "You know, I still don't know your name o' solar refractor, and the idea of traveling with an unknown person is kinda weird." she pointed out dryly.

He smirked a little and held out a hand to shake. "Name's Disarray, though some find it a little easier to just go with Ray. What's yours, oh sunshine of optimism?"

She snickered grasping his hand firmly. "I've been called many things, but my name is Serendipity Trypp, may the odds ever be in your favor figuring it out of how much of a friend or companion I am."

He gave a laugh at that, grinning. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. Now… where shall we head to first?"

Violet eyes winked all sorts of mischief at the redhead. "I was hoping for the World of Wizards first. I'm rather keen to meet a certain potions master."

Red eyes glinted back different sorts of mischief at the silver haired lady. "And we, of course, must meet with an important celebrity. After all, don't want things to get TOO boring, now would we?"

"Would this certain celebrity be of black hair and green eyes? I was going to wait for a bit for that one. No, a redhead who has a thing for dragons would be next on my list. A bushy haired bookworm follows close after."

"Hm… fair enough. Should we also make plans to visit a very lovely blond haired girl that lives close by said redhead's family? She makes many interesting conversations after all."

"Why not?" Serendipity chuckled. "Can we go to Ollivanders? Oh, can we explore Diagon Alley?" Excitement was none to subtle.

"Why not?" Disarray parroted back, amusement filling his voice. "After all, we need to get you a couple of wands and a good set of robes to help blend in a little. Trust me… I can pay for it."

A brow lifted, wry humor peeking out. "You? Blend in? I could have sworn such a thing was abhorrent to one such as yourself." She shrugged. "Money isn't an issue for me either surprisingly." Now a wary look crossed her posture. "I trust very few, but seeing as how you have yet to actually offer any sort of violence, I can at least offer cordiality."

"To respond to the first, it's to help YOU blend in. I already know I'll stand out, especially if I wear my own robes and wands. As to the second… I've had no urge or vague reason for violence against you." He shrugged and smirked a little, shooting some humor back at her, a bit amused at the relative civility.

A slow smirk filled with wry amusement and some sort of smugness grew. With a cocked head and sarcastic short bow, she laughed. "Well thank you. Wait." She canted her head standing straight. "Wands? As in plural?"

"Of course. After all, just in case you lose one, you have a back-up. Plus, one of the wands won't be tracked by the Ministry. To get that extra wand though… we'll have to make a small detour through Knockturn Alley. I know a place that has far more combinations for wands than what's offered in Diagon Alley." He explained.

"I've never particularly cared for the Ministry. It might be fun to pull their teeth as it were." She shrugged. "My morals don't object to messing with a corrupted force of any kind." The face she made at the mention of Knockturn Alley was a bit disgusted. "Seedy places. Bleh." Then she sighed deeply, displeased, but understanding. "I get it though. So, shall we?"

Disarray nodded. "So, shall you do the honors of starting? Cause once we start, I'm gonna have to concentrate like hell to make sure nothing chaotic gets added."

A wide smile formed. "Let's go find a door."

(As ever Myself and Devontis are Co-writting this and we Own nothing of Marvel or any other world we use. Work will always comw first and We appologise about the delay in updating. Thank You for understanding!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Glorious Endeavor of Disorder

Leaving New York

7 pm EST

Tuesday

Entering Bayville

The chaotically inclined one of the strange duo nodded and grinned, bright red hair shifting a bit. "Hm… shall I see if I have a door in my pocket? Or, you know, actually go to one of these nearby buildings and… borrow… their door."

Now Serendipity laughed. "Nah, those doors won't work. We need a door that had a more permanent residence. Like a kitchen door or a office door." She considered it carefully. "Actually, the higher traffic the door is, the more anchored it will stay." she beckoned, leading him out of the tiny oasis. "In fact, I know the perfect door to use." She gave a cheerfully wicked and smug smirk. "They just won't be pleased we're using it."

He chuckled and smirked back, following alongside her. "Is that so? Well then, by all means, lead the way so we can irk lots of people in one swing."

Her laughter was soft. "Oh they'll be irked alright. How do you feel about paying one Charles Xavier a visit? His front door is a lovely piece of art y'know."

He laughed a little at that. "Visit the old Chrome Dome, huh? Might be the first time I'm entering his school on some more peaceful business. After all, last time I was there, I may or may not have pissed off Wolverine."

She gave him an awestruck and also horrified look. "You didn't…."

He nodded before wincing. "Interesting fact: adamantium claws are very sharp and can pierce through almost anything. I learned that the hard way when I felt one of my organs pop like a balloon."

Serendipity's face was pure horror and general grossed outness. "How were you not aware of this fact before? I mean, even DD campaigns talk about adamantium like it's-well- legendary." She shook her head a bit, not quite sure she ought to believe what her odd companion just revealed.

He shook his head, trying to forget the memory. "Well, unlike DD, to which I never had enough people nor time to complete a campaign, I had a nifty little potion that repaired… ah, yes, it was my liver. Plus, I DID apologize, albeit reluctantly."

She snorted now, shaking her head. "Oh for the love of Saint Peter: he's the most volatile of the lot-what on earth did you do? Flirt with Jean or something?" Then she snapped her fingers, an expression of a light bulb thought if you will. "Ah! Mr Xavier won't be able to tap our minds- for some reason he's never been able to get in my head and it's not for lack of trying."

He snatched a very bright light bulb from mid-air over her, using it to pick at his teeth like a toothpick. "To answer the last one, my mind is all over the place, so it gives him a migraine to try and read my own mind. The first thing is easy to answer: told him that his claws were way sharper than his brain on any given day, especially if Jean happened to be around."

Serendipity tried to smother her laughter, but a quick chuckle escaped before she could completely hide it. "I'd almost feel bad for Mr Xavier, but at the same time he needs to know not everyone's mind is...eh...touchable." She gave up and laughed. "I can't believe you actually told him that! No wonder he was pissed! Were you doing it just to get a rise out of him?"

He laughed as well, making a so-so motion with his hands, the toothpick turning into a black licorice cigarette that he lightly munched on. "Well, I was there because they needed a substitute teacher for the day, and I was bored as hell, so I figured it would kill some time. Needless to say… they found someone else. Quickly."

Serendipity just laughed, easily being able to picture how that day may have gone. As they walked, a man handling several bags of what smelled like a whole bakery stumbled into her. "Oh my! I am so sorry Miss!" He apologised profusely, stumbling a bit as he tried to keep everything in hand.

The short little lady laughed it off, helping him right himself again. "Ah-no worries! This looks like a heavy load, will you be able to manage alright?"

The harried looking father figure of a man sighed hastily. "Oh I'll live. Say, I have an extra cake or two, would you consider accepting one as an apology? One of my guests dipped out last minute anyway, so it won't be missed."

Silver brows bounced as a puzzled smile formed. "Well, I certainly can't turn that down. I'm so sorry you had such a poor excuse for a guest."

Now he laughed and waved her off. "No worries! Here, take this one, triple chocolate German cake filled with cocoa buttercream and chocolate chips."

Serendipity grinned widely as the man handed it over, and smiled before turning his heel and continuing on his way. "Thank you so much! I hope your day goes really well Mister!" She held the boxed cake in one hand as she waved in return. Looking at it, she peeked into the box briefly and grinned widely. "Oh sweet chocolaty baked supreme awesomeness. I am in nirvana today!" Her victory dance resembled a certain black and white comic canines dance. She gave her companion a eye crinkling grin as she opened the box for his inspection. "Wanna slice?"

Said companion looked at the cake before chuckling and nodding. "Yes please. Sounds delicious, actually."

From somewhere, Serendipity pulled out a flip blade and quickly made a few slices in the baked confection, handing a piece over, visibly happy.

He smiled as he pulled out two regular paper plates and plastic forks, handing one plate and fork over to her while transferring his slice onto his own plate, happily munching on the slice. "Delicious!"

She balanced her plate on the box, looking like a cat who got the canary. "Gods yes." They ate while walking, not in any sort of rush, but purposefully nevertheless.

He hummed a small tune as he was eating his slice of cake, not much for really taking at this point. In fact, he looked rather genuinely happy for once, just eating a slice of cake with a companion on the sidewalk.

The walk to Xavier's Mansion was uneventful and easy. There was silence for the first part of the walk, each enjoying sinfully delicious cake that was probably made by some sort of baking deity. The other part, after disposing of plates and utensils, was being used for their current travel plans.

"So, it's Potter-Verse first. Where would you like to go after that?" Serendipity asked lightly as curiosity manifested.

He thought about it for a while, rubbing his chin which suddenly sprouted a red goatee just for that purpose. "Possibly Strawhat-verse afterwards. I always did love that crew with the idiot captain."

She gave him a strange look, but didn't comment on the sudden goatee. "Really? Well, they are rather rambunctious I suppose and really high energy." She pondered aloud. "It doesn't really matter how much time we spend in a place, does it?"

He thought about it for a moment, the goatee curling up into a square that disappeared like clearing mist. "Never really thought about it that way. I know there's a few exceptions to that, but yeah, it's like no time had been passed or anything."

"Pretty much." She agreed. "Oh? It looks like everyone is home today." She noted with lifted brows as they came upon Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Even at a distance, the sound was...ear catching. "Goodness. How can they live like that? It sounds like a bloody zoo." Violet eyes narrowed slightly in a small wince.

He smirked as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Ah… sweet goddess that's a wonderful sound to hear. Surprisingly, for such an orderly institution, schools are as chaotic as they come. Add in the fact that nearly everyone, if not everyone, is a mutant? Even better."

Serendipity shook her head a bit. "Ach. I hated school for just that reason. Well, most of that reason, but I digress." She snickered a bit. "Any bets on who will answer the door?"

"Knowing my luck… probably Wolverine. But knowing your luck, however little I do know, we'll be getting Chrome Dome instead." He grimaced a little, not liking either prospect.

She laughed at him lightly. "Really? I bet we get Kurt or Jean." she shrugged. "More than likely Jean."

"Welp, whoever we get, they're probably gonna be surprised at seeing two mutants just randomly show up at their door." He chuckled a little.

A long silver braid swished as its owner skipped ahead merrily. "Especially since we just wanna use said door."

A grin formed on her companion's face as he took longer strides, keeping pace with her skips. "Funnily enough, that might not be the weirdest question someone asked them."

A wide laughing grin was his reward as she reached the door and knocked it firmly.

The oddball twosome didn't have to wait long, footsteps could be heard approaching and Serendipity smirked. "Jean." She declared.

Sure enough the door opened to reveal a very puzzled psychic redhead. Green eyes took in the two...mutants standing on the front step. "Ah? Can I help you…?"

He rolled his eyes at the smirk he KNEW was being aimed at him-the one he was currently ignoring-and gave a wide and happy grin to the other redhead. "Why indeed you can! You see, we are in need of… your door!"

Serendipity choked on her laughter: Jean's face was priceless!

Jean blinked as surprise faded into shock and nearly palpable unease. She knew the redhead standing in front of her.. She hasn't forgotten the….incident of the substitute teacher. No one had. Nor had she forgotten the blow up that followed: Logan had been seriously pissed off and had to be restrained to keep from killing the redhead grinning widely at her.

She swallowed hard. Trouble followed this one wherever he went and him showing up now boded for a very long and stressful day. "Door? What-?"

Serendipity stepped in, making a placating motion with her hands. "Actually, I want to use it." She started to explain, her amusement plain to see.

Jean's brows shot up. She didn't know this one, and her mind...was...closed? It was like there was nothing there and for the life of her Jean couldn't figure out why. "What do you mean?" She asked, more demanding that she had actually been intending to be.

Ray chuckled as he copied Serendipity's placating motions, though added a flair that ended with him holding a three-leaf clover. "Now now, I'm not here to cause trouble at this school, nor her either. I promise, your door will even be intact with nothing added to it!" He was waiting to see if she would try to read his mind again.

Jean frowned a bit. She clearly remembered how Disarray worked- his promises came with loopholes. Lots of them. She noted how the other mutant slid tinted shades off and tucked them away delicately. Then unnatural violet met green. Jean found herself facing a mind that she could not-would not- ever read. The mutant's mind was almost as frightening as Disarray's mind and she wanted nothing to do with that ever again. She shivered a bit.

"I need this door as an anchor." Serendipity explained, holding the telepaths gaze easy.

Jean's gaze darted to the other occupant of the front porch. Was she telling the truth?

He nodded, looking semi-serious for once. "Yep, don't worry. Mess with the door, mess with the anchor, which makes her mess with me badly." He jerked a thumb at his companion. "And I rather not try to get a repeat of last time I was here. Believe it or not, I don't like getting pain inflicted upon my person ."

Jean considered it. "Why this door?"

Serendipity smirked. "A lot of energy is soaked into this door- for my anchors to work they need a lot of juice. Now, you lot will still be able to use the door for its actual purpose, but you try anything psychic or energy blasting of any kind and I'm lost." She lost her smile, gaze going hard. "You kill my anchor, you cast me adrift with no way to get back here." She said it with utmost seriousness, there was no longer any hint of levity in her tone or posture.

He gave a chilling grin that held no happiness or joviality in it. "Then it falls to ME to come back here. And you know how much I love making an entrance. Who knows, it might be at your former front door or elsewhere." A chuckle came forth, but with steel behind it.

Jean blanched, the promise easy to give and to mean it. "We won't mess with it. Just don't...um...break anything." She tried, just wanting to walk away now.

Serendipity regained her megawatt grin instantly. "Excellent! May we come in? It's kinda like a rule that needs to be followed."

Jean stepped back without comment. She'd watch the proceedings, and she'd make sure that it wasn't tampered with in any way, but no way was she going to let them out of her sight while they were there!

The room felt instantly lighter and brighter as Ray's grin returned almost immediately, as if he never left a threat or anything. He took a step inside and held out a hand to Serendipity, almost mockingly formal. "Shall we, my dear?"

With equal mockery, she dipped a curtsy daintily. "Oh but of course my good Sir!" She sidestepped his hand though with a grin and a wink. "Be a sweetie and make sure it shuts tightly?"

He flipped and waved his hand. "Yeah yeah, sure sure. Just do your thing and let me do my add-on."

Serendipity rolled her eyes with a grin. "Mhm. Now then, to adventure and infinity and everything in between!" with the door shut firmly, she focused in the instrument in question, and opened the throttle on her mutation. Her eyes took on a luminescence that spread over her completely.

You could visibly see it go to work, silvery webs that began to form on the door, around it, seeping into it like gossamer threads. It even glowed a little bit, much to Jean's surprise.

The door itself creaked and groaned quietly as it settled into its place, the two worlds connecting, one on each side.

To Jean, she could feel the force...of whatever it was go to work, but she could sense nothing malevolent or...well...chaotic about it. This was purposeful and intentional with clear focus. In short, it was intriguing. She knew the professor probably could feel that something was going on, but he wouldn't know what.

"Now, shall I add my own bit to it? I promise, it will get us a more specific location than just somewhere in the universe. In fact, I know just the place to be for our first stop. However, I think for this sort of thing… it's best to ask than to assume." He asked, intrigued by her mutant power himself.

With most of her focus on the door she murmured her reply. "Add. But slowly. Currently it's connecting to a shop door that resides next to the Leaky Cauldron."

Jean's brows shot up. That couldn't be right, could it? They were talking about a fictional world after all, the Leaky Cauldron wasn't an actual place.

He nodded as he opened his own powers, red threads sewing slowly into the mass of white ones, helping stabilize the connection to the other world. His eyes were glowing a hellish red as he was concentrating as hard as he could, small trickles of sweat running down his head.

"Careful. You're edging close to too much mana." Serendipity warned quietly. "Follow the bigger threads first, they'll lay out stability."

His answer was a nod, listening to her directions as the red threads followed the bigger white threads.

Jean didn't know what to expect from this, but she had the feeling that this display of...whatever it was, was something that Magneto should never get his hands on.

"Well done. Now we just need to weave around the rest of it. Once we're done, only we two will be able to use this door as not just a door." She spoke a little louder for Jean's benefit, though her attention never wavered.

"Got it!" He nodded, letting his threads weave around the rest of the construct.

It took a bit longer, as the two of them; for everything to get settled and secured, but when they finally finished the door looked like a fantasy fairytale door to, well, another realm. It glowed in silvery white and faint red, pulsing gently, the threads spreading out across the entryway giving it an otherworldly look, as it continued gaining purchase and further stability.

Serendipity slowly closed down her mutation with a sigh as the glow faded away. "Oof. Working a door for two is door more difficult then when it's for one." She stretched out slightly and turned a questioning look to her intrepid and proverbial partner in crime. "Are you alright?"

His eyes dimmed back down to normal as he panted, clearly a bit exhausted as his power died down. "Never had to concentrate hard on something like that before… took a great amount out of me. I'll be fine… just gonna get a Butterbeer or three when we get there."

Jean shook her head. She didn't want to know. She really didn't. The Professor already knew something was up and she was going to leave it at that. She wasn't saying a word to him otherwise-she rather thought that this display could remain under everyone else's radar.

The short in stature violet eyed lady hummed, eyeing him critically. "It takes that much out of you? Why?" She nodded to the door.

He shook his head as he tried to explain. "My abilities are like me: free and wild, often changing on a whim. To actually focus and charge my magic like that, especially across space and time… let's just say that it was a good thing YOU were the main focus and not me."

"I see. So perhaps this will continue to work, so long as I'm the core of it?" She pondered, arms folding lightly as she looked over their creation. Then she glanced at him again. "Did the connector change?"

He paused for a moment, looking at the doorway and humming. "...Don't think so? It's kinda hard to tell, but we're definitely near or in the castle for our first visitor. And near could be as far as the entrance to Hogsmeade."

Serendipity sighed. "So it did change. That must be your magic coming through then. I was so hoping for Diagon Alley first, but our resident dungeon bat isn't so bad." She shrugged a bit, lifting her hands with it, dismissively.

Jean finally had to ask. "What did you two do?"

He turned and gave a bright smile. "Why, it's a magical experience, of course! After all, a fantasy world is still a world. All you need is a way to get there. And what we did… welp, self-explanatory."

Jean's jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly be talking about going to another world? Her eye darted over the silver haired one. She could do it too?

Serendipity huffed. "We created a door. Nothing more and nothing less. A door leads to another room or to the outside, why can't it lead elsewhere?" She fixed a stern look on the other woman, heat flashing in her own eyes for a moment. "Remember your promise." Then she smiled over to her fellow traveler. "Shall we?"

He smiled and nodded, waving a hand. "Ladies first. Plus, this is more your door than mine, so you get first crack at it."

She snorted, wryly amused. "As you like." She extended a hand, a flourish to indicate the door. "Come on then, we've got people and places to visit!"

*As ever, Myself and Devontis are Co-Writing this. I am truly sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been chaotic amongst other things. Thank you so much for your patience and for your time.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Melee Isn't a Great Travel Companion and Neither Are Muggles

Stepping Through the Door

Hogsmeade

11:24 am

He nodded as he let her take the first steps inside. "Please, do have a safe trip. And welcome to Wizarding Britain."

She grinned. "Let's find out how much this method has changed." She opened the door, a nimbus glow engulfing her as she stepped out of her world and into another. It was a jarring shift of reality, the space in between twisting and turning tumultuously, like some sort of odd carnival ride.

Her hand remained on the knob, an anchor. The door itself never faltering in its stability. There was no sound, but the light more than made up for it. Technicolor swirls dotted with random colors and shapes convalescent all around the WorldWalker. Though it felt like hours it was mere milliseconds that the crossing took.

Then she stepped out onto solid ground once more, shutting the door for her companion, waiting patiently, while dealing with the usual vertigo that inevitably came along with such a crossing.

He waited until she finished crossing before doing so himself. He could feel the usual shift in reality that came when he traveled about into different worlds. This one though felt… a lot more stable. It was bringing in vague ideas and thoughts rather than an experience that would be unexplainable.

His own hand remained on the knob, helping anchor himself to where he actually wanted to go instead of drifting aimlessly like usual. He wasn't expecting any sound, but the technicolor lights swirling all around him, forming vague images before bleeding into something else was quite the experience.

It finally came to an end where he blinked and shook his head a little, feeling solid ground beneath his feet as he noticed he was standing right beside his fellow traveler. "Well now…" He started before his internal body finally placed itself right and started a revolution, making him groan a little.

Serendipity took a good look around. They had stepped into a little used room, odd pieces of furniture and boxes here and there. From above, she could hear the bustle of people, and the clatter or dishware and cups. The smell of the place said this was a bar. With a faint puzzled crease of brow she asked: "The Three Broomsticks?"

She gave the sick looking Ray a chance to breathe though, letting him answer when he could.

He eventually settled down enough to talk again. "I was thinking of Butterbeer, so sue me. At least it was close to Hogwarts."

The lucky coincidence wasn't lost on the shorter of the two. She grinned. "What a coincidence. Is it any good? Butterbeer, I mean?" Then a faintly worried look filtered through her expressive features. "Will we stand out?"

He gave her a look. "OK, now I really need to answer the first part. There are no, I repeat, NO such things as coincidences. Believe me on this one." He then hummed as he thought about the other parts. "I might have a spare cloak I can lend to help you blend in more. And man is butterbeer delicious. Think of it like creamy root beer with a more magical kick to it."

She just lifted a brow, interest dancing in her eyes. "No such thing hmm? Wanna bet?" She laughed lightly. "I wouldn't mind that spare for now."

"Hmph, knowing my luck, I'll lose something in a contrived manner." He grumbled, but held out a plain black cloak to her.

Serendipity gave him an incredulous look. "Contrived? Who do you take me for? You? I'll be fair." She grinned, deftly settling the cloak upon her shoulders. She was amused to note that it was not meant for her short stature. "You did want Butterbeer though. So, let's grab a pint, shall we?"

He grinned and nodded. "Want one as well? After all, it's an all-expenses paid trip around existence." He started to move after fastening a blood-red cloak to himself and pulling out two wands, hiding them in both sleeves.

A bright smile flashed across Serendipity's face. "I've always wanted to try some!" She reached into one of her pockets and pulled a handful of galleons out. "My treat!"

He shrugged and smirked. "If ya say so. C'mon, let's get to the bar and have ourselves a pint." He waved her up as he started moving up towards the common level.

She grinned, somehow managing not to trip (pun intended) on the borrowed cloak. She practically skipped up the creaky stairs and stepped into one of the side entrances of the pub, an almost visible halo of cheerfulness surrounding her. "Ah-so good to be here finally!"

He chuckled at her exuberance, breathing in deeply the magical air all around them. "I can actually say the same myself. It's been far too long since a visit."

"Well come on then!" Serendipity seized one of his hands and tugged him forward excitedly. "There's Butterbeer with our names on it and people to drop in on!"

He laughed as he walked behind her, getting to the bar as he took in Hogsmeade all over again. "Alright, alright, don't get your robes knotted up!"

She snorted. "Please. Give me some credit. The only thing that may or may not get knotted up is my patience." she looked around in a awe but shrugged good naturedly. "We can explore later."

He chuckled and nodded, finally getting to the bar and ordering a few Butterbeers. "Just remember, patience is a virtue. And before you say it, I never claimed I was virtuous myself."

She flapped a hand. "Virtue my left foot. Patience is a learned thing, not something one in born with." She giggled as a pint of Butterbeer was set before her. "Sweet baby Buddha, cheers!" she hoisted her mug with wide grin.

He just shook his head with a wide grin, hoisting his own Butterbeer. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Thank the goddess for Butterbeer, and cheers!"

*As ever Myself and Devontis are Co-Writing this, please exuse our delays, we are trying. Thank you for your patience!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Discord Strikes in an Office

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

The office of Commander Nick Fury

7 pm EST

Tuesday

Commander Nick Fury, the top dog of S.H.I.E.L.D., was positively fuming at this current moment.

Not only had subject UNK3147 caused a scene, he had decimated (well, whammied Times Square with heavy duty clean up work) one of the most visible places of the world, he encountered one of the unknowns: subject UNK2319.

In his previous encounters, subject UNK3147 had always acted alone. This last stage had been him working alone! No, right after this event had taken place, Disarray managed to come across subject UNK2319; Serendipity Trypp.

"Well now… It seems my apprentice got very bored as of late. And I thought S.H.I.E.L.D would be interesting enough, not to mention the X-Men and all those lovely chaps." An unidentified voice filtered into the room, making it seem as though it was coming from nowhere.

Nick prided himself on not jumping out of his seat with guns blazing. Instead he opted to lift a brow. "Apprentice? Identify yourself." It wasn't even demanding sounding. Oh his therapist would like that bit of malarkey.

"Oh? And I thought I'd be on one of your lovely little files." A floating… chimera…? Of sorts, was about 7 feet above Nick. "Since you do so love being everywhere at once."

Nick gave his patented one eyed glare. "I have no knowledge of you. You called Disarray your "apprentice". To our knowledge, he has no ties to anyone." Now his eye narrowed. "That is assuming he's from this universe." He wasn't going to let a talking mismatch of critters unnerve him. His agents would never let him live it down.

He pouted as he reappeared close by in a more dapper appearance. "Well then, we simply must introduce ourselves, since it is only polite." He sipped from a cup of tea, before the cup turned into a parrot that circled above in the rafters.

Nick snorted, palming his sidearm. "You first." He stoutly paid no mind to the parrot that was now perched upon one of his display cases.

"Hmph. Party pooper." His dapper appearance disappeared, as he made a much more dramatic opening with billowing mist and ominous shadows. "It is I, Discord! Bringer of Chaos, and Disharmony!" Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed dramatically as he laughed maniacally. He then ended up ruining the dramatic tension by laughing normally while the mist was revealed to be popcorn flavored.

The commander of SHIELD blinked. Like Master like Apprentice. Both favored a flair for the dramatic is seemed, though one was clearly more dangerous than the other. Oh they were both terrifying in their own rights, but Nick was more worried about the one currently in his office.

He hummed quietly, trying to ignore the remnants of this popcorn mist, eyeing the rapidly fading special effects. "Discord. I see the resemblance between you two." He grumbled and stood, easing out from behind his desk with caution. "I see no reason to reiterate what you already know, so I'll get to business. Why are you here?"

"Hmph. Are you not familiar with the term "checking in" for someone?" He pouted as he rested on a hammock in midair. "I simply wanted to see how my apprentice was doing and making sure he wasn't getting too bored. Heavens knows that I don't need ol Sunbutt breathing down my neck again for yet another place turning into a Wonderland."

Nick sighed deeply. He didn't like the fact that this being was casually lounging around in his office. He liked even less that this was Disarray's Master. "Why wouldn't you just try to contact him through regular means?" Nick sighed deeply, desperately wishing for codeine or something for the migraine that was forming rapidly. "Or is that too dull?" He asked sourly, putting his feet on his desk, not quite lounging, but more close to posing.

"Well where's the fun in doing things the normal way? Plus, I had to pay a small visit to an old friend of mine along the way here, and since I was here, I might as well see how my wonderful apprentice is doing." He smirked as he looked over at the computer. "And I see he's finding ways to amuse himself." He sipped from something that looked like a red mango, with a physically impossible crazy straw to boot.

Nick could almost feel a brow twitching as his temper began to spike. Today just wasn't his day it seemed. "So who might be this old friend of yours? And your apprentice has vanished just recently. He's not here anymore." He gave up and scowled outright. He needed coffee. And Tylenol with codeine. Stat.

"Oh, I think you know as well as I do that my-" He then paused, dropping any pretense of being a wacky reality shifter as all of the previous things that happened in the room disappeared in a blink of an eye. "What do you mean, he's not here anymore?"

Nick sighed deeply, counting to ten silently, while pinning the out of place being with a steady look. "I would advise you that should you contact Loki we will have to take steps to ensure minimal damage is incurred." He almost smirked now, happy his office was normal once more. "Just that. He vanished about an hour and a half ago. We have visual of him with a Mutant, heading into Xavier's turf- the analysts have data on hand to show us that they went in, but have not yet emerged. There are several possibilities to that though." Nick shrugged nonchalantly. Quite frankly it was one less problem he had to deal with and he liked that just fine really.

Gone was any sort of trickster, and more of an entity that could shape reality to his whim. Discord stared down the one-eyed man with a very annoyed look. "Explain now, since the only way he usually disappears is if I let him." The floor beneath him was ever changing, one moment part of a rainforest before turning into small woods and so on.

Nick shrugged. "I don't have answers right this moment. I know very little about this." The entity that was Discord's ever changing presence didn't throw Nick off so much as this being's aura. It was steady and altogether blatant. For now though, he'd gotten enough of a measure of this being to let some formalities slide.

For now at any rate.

Discord huffed for a moment, begrudgingly leaving the small patch underneath him as a tropical island. "Fine. But until he's come back…" He then grinned deviously. "I can chat with my old friend. And don't worry about him leaving. Last thing I want is Mr. Lightning Rod to try and whack at me with a hammer of all things. It gets so boring messing with him sometimes." He then vanished, leaving behind a fruit basket and a 'Happy Vacations!' card.

"Of all days. It had to be today." The SHIELD agent grumbled, sitting back in his seat with a furrowed brow. "Fuck."

An agent came hurrying into the office, their face a little flush. "U-Um.. Commander Fury, sir… you might want to see this... "

Nick pinched his nose. Definitely not his day.

It seemed the outer offices were in pandemonium. Sheets were flying around like different types of birds, the desks all seemed to be playing different catchy, yet very annoying tunes, and the computers all were playing a simultaneous game of Mario Kart.

Nick scowled deeply. "Discord." He growled. He turned a baleful glare upon his subordinate. "Find a way to fix it. Now."

They nodded as they hurried off, quickly getting everyone together to shut down the computers and cage up the sheets of paper. It was the desks that they were having the most trouble with, as they couldn't find where the source of the noise was coming from for each separate desk. A laugh could be heard from inside Nick Fury's office, but Discord was long gone from the building.

A thousand apologies.

We have meant to update sooner, however, life has a way of derailing plans.

As ever, Myself and Devontis thank you and appriciate your reading and critquing.


	8. Chapter 8

.Chapter 8 Bedlam and Ballroom Dancing

Thursday

2:15 pm

Hogsmeade

The Three Broomsticks

Disarray had had a few pints of Butterbeer and a small meal, chuckling as he watched her. "Enjoying yourself a lot there?"

Serendipity couldn't help herself; she was trying to watch everything all at once. Between the Butterbeer and small appetizer, her attention seemed ADD at best. She flashed a wide smile over to her fellow universal traveler though. "Who wouldn't? A new world to explore and even better it's a place I've been wanting to visit! Oh course I'm enjoying this!"

He laughed, nodding at the statement. "Fair enough. As fun as it is to explore this pub, there's a lot more we have yet to see. Especially the giant castle that's only a light jog from here if you prefer the scenic route." He was smiling widely as well, for once enjoying being in a universe that HE chose.

The silver haired woman grinned widely. "Scenic route of course! We have time galore to spend here and I fully intend to use it all- well, as much as possible at any rate." She drained her mug and set it down with a satisfied sigh. "Oh that was splendid. Our resident Dungeon Master first, yes?"

"I believe so. Ah, it's always so much fun to give a surprise to those in need." He smirked as he chuckled. "And I dare say he's in sore need of one."

Serendipity snorted. "Really now? Then, shall we? Hogwarts is unprepared for such a visit from ones such as us. I fully intend to enjoy the sights and possibly scandalized expressions we may or may not receive." She threw in a cheeky wink, leaving money on the bar to pay for their tabs, managing not to stumble in her over-long coat.

He laughed as he only stumbled a little bit off the stool. "If Hogwarts is unprepared for us, what does that make of the Chosen One? A forgone conclusion of chaos?"

The shorter of the two lifted a brow. "You do remember whose son he is, yes? Prongslet: Goodson to Padfoot? Wormtail only has passing knowledge of the boy and Mooney...I almost wish Lily had named him uncle. Things may have gone better if that were the case."

He rolled his eyes a little at the first two before sighing a little at the third. "You do realize that this is Wizarding Britain we're in? You know, so much anti-werewolf legislation that he COULDN'T be uncle? Though you are right, he at least knows how to get people out of trouble. Sirius would probably encourage it. Wait… scratch that, Sirius would encourage, if not instigate it himself and bring him along for the ride."

Violet eyes darkened slightly. "Yes I know, but there were ways around such an obstacle. As for our beloved Grimm….you're right." She shook her head a bit. "Goodness...I am almost, but not quite, happy that our boy wonder isn't with him yet." She scrunched up her nose in thought. "That hasn't happened yet, right? What is our timing to the overall story?"

"Hm…" He hummed as he waved his hand a little in the air, images flying past like a hologram on fast forward. "OK… childhood… first year… the summer following… second year… Aha!" The images quickly vanished into thin air. "We are currently in the summer before third year!"

That got Serendipity to hum. "Really? How fortuitous. Splendid timing really. So, we are past the whole Quirrell thing, and the Chamber of Secrets, this is right before...Buckbeak and Sirius and….Lupin. What happens during the summer? Wasn't it something fairly significant?" She pondered aloud, finger tapping her chin in thought. "Ah the Knight Bus, yes?"

He nodded and chuckled. "Ah, the death trap that is the Knight Bus. Which means little Harry is currently stuck, or might soon be stuck, inside Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. Hm… On an unrelated note, I believe we have yet to visit there."

Violet eyes gleamed in anticipation and mischief. "This is very true. We really ought to stop by before we visit old friends, yes? I've always wanted to know if the Leaky Cauldron was as divey as people said. Ollivanders will be positively interesting, I'm certain." She wore a semi-sly grin, just to emphasise the possibly...chaotic...enterprises that may or may not soon entail Diagon Alley.

"Ah yes… Ollivanders." Disarray gave a similar grin back. "We need you fitted for a wand as well, if I am led to be correct? Not to mention a bank account from the goblins and, of course, supplies needed. After all, we'll be needing them for an excellent plan that I have for this year."

Serendipity laughed lightly, braid swishing a small bit. "All of the above happens to be true. How shall we get there? A door? Because I can provide that with no problems whatsoever."

He shook his head with a sly grin. "For once, I think the natives have a ready-made solution in mind. Though should we head to Hogwarts first and foremost, since it's quite literally not far off and we can cause so much fun?"

"No….I think Diagon needs to come first…" Serendipity said with an edge of seriousness. "It's a gut feeling, y'know?"

He nodded a little, taking out his wand. "Alright then. Let's travel on bus, shall we?" He held out his wand arm, and not one second later, the Knight Bus zoomed right in front of their faces, doors opening up.

"Watch yer feet and stow yer goods." The reedy looking driver instructed with a lazy drawl.

He waved his non-wand hand a little, walking in and leading her inside. "Ja, ja, here's eleven sickles for Diagon Alley, and a small tip of a galleon for forgetting to ask our names."

He was gifted with a lazy sneer but a nod of acquiescence. The driver waved them on with no further comments.

Serendipity hummed softly as they chose their seats, nonchalantly observing the other passengers.

Specifically, one black haired boy and his chaperones. "My, but this is interesting."

He chuckled and nodded. "I tend not to hold on. It makes for a much more… thrilling ride."

"Adrenalin addict." She snorted, knowing full well he knew what she was referring to. "So. Our agenda from here?"

"Try to find our illustrious target and… well, mess with any sort of continuity was supposed to happen with something a hell of a lot better." He grinned widely, chuckling deviously.

"Hasn't it already been tampered with?" She asked with a lifted brow.

"Only partially since we entered. When it's passive, it doesn't make too much of a difference, just a way of noting that strange visitors came and went. Now, if we were to actively try and change things, that's another story. And one we get to make." He explained, getting ready for the bus to move.

Serendipity paused, and then shrugged with a light smile. "Alright then. So where do we begin?"

"At the very beginning, of course. Though for that, we'd need our target of interest." He casually scanned, instantly spotting Harry. "And it seems they're going to be where we're headed."

Serendipity grinned. The urge to note that it was quite the coincidence was nearly overwhelming. "How fortuitous."

He smirked, almost giving into the urge to say that it was fated to be. "Indeed it is. So, book a room in the Leaky Cauldron and talk with them then?"

"Why not? It should be interesting." Violet eyes sparked with humor. "After the intros, exploraaaaattttiiiioooon!" she cheered gleefully.

He laughed as well, grinning wildly as the bus started to move. "Then a plan it is!"

Delight was spread across Serendipity's face as the Knight Bus carried them across London, it was almost as good as opening doors was, and that was saying something.

The trip honesty didn't take very long; Serendipity was a bit disappointed that they were ready to disembark. Really though, the meetings that were coming were enough to make her wiggle about with positive glee and internal fangirling.

He chuckled at her disappointment at the pretty short ride, standing up as they were disembarking. Internally though, he was very eager to start messing up this universe as soon as they could, and hard. After all, the more damage at the beginning, the more there was to try and control.

"Now… I think it's time we have a little bit of fun." He grinned at her as they were off the bus.

"Oh?" She lifted a brow at him, letting her companion take the lead for the moment.

He nodded as he jerked his head lightly in the direction of Harry and the Minister of Magic. "After all, it's quite rare to see a huge head honcho like the Minister out and about, and especially without his visible guard."

Serendipity had a steely gleam in her violet eyes. "All too true mi amigo. So what do you propose?"

"Well… let's let them have their chat, before we borrow him for… one of OUR chats." The chuckle he gave wasn't exactly the lightest, or the brightest.

Even white teeth flashed in a wicked smirk. "Our delightful ostrich is in for quite the plucking, yes?"

"Oh yes. And by the time we're through, he'll either be well-roasted, or burnt to a charred corpse." He grinned wickedly, his fingertips lightly playing with multi-colored fire.

Serendipity grinned a cat's grin, smug and very self satisfied. "When do we begin? Well, how do you propose we introduce things, as it were?"

"Why it's very simple, my dear accomplice. First, we let our good Minister talk. And before he can get back to the Ministry… we tag him with some Anti-Disapparition and Anti-Portkey wards, Incarcerate him, and keep wherever we are nullified from sight and sound." Disarray laid out, smirking wildly as he glanced over at the Minister and Harry talking.

Serendipity had to wonder if said Minister could hear them. Harry certainly seemed too, a pair of bright green eyes flashed in their direction briefly. "Ah, so after he leaves the One-Who-Lived, and I have a pocket door- does that help?" She queried lightly, stretching out a bit.

The Leaky Cauldron, was a bit shabby looking, and it was plain to see that normal folk just didn't see the place whatsoever. She saw it just fine, the place could use some serious TLC in her unprofessional opinion. Excitement bubbled in her veins, because so far, this absolutely ruled.

He nodded a little, chuckling a little as he noticed that Harry heard them. "Works just as well for me. Now all we do… is wait it out."

As he had been around the block of the universe a few times, he already could see the Leaky Cauldron himself. He found it's style to be rather… rustic and antique. In need of a touch-up, to be sure, but otherwise, a wonderful little hub area for the Wizarding World. At least, when Hogsmeade wasn't being compared to it. But that's where Diagon Alley competes best.

But besides the rambling point, all they had to do now was wait for the opportune moment to… borrow… the Minister, and let their demands be heard. Personally. Without any witnesses to the event.

Serendipity hummed with delight. "Lovely! Should we have rooms here? Hogsmeade is only an "apparition" away, yes? Besides, I think we can give it a day or so before heading to the Dark Hero's domain."

"Hm… yes, perhaps it's best if we spend a bit to have some rooms here. And we can always Apparate if needed for practically anywhere but heavily protected areas." Disarray thought out loud.

A long silver braid squished a bit as Serendipity kept pace with her companion. "That's kinda what I was thinking, that way if needed we have a go to base if you will. Plus, it gives me an anchor for my pocket door." She let him lead the way into the Inn and Pub, eyes already sweeping around the place. It was her habit to know her surroundings. She'd been a few places that were certainly none too friendly after all.

He nodded as he went to Tom, the barkeep, and paid for a single room, both to save money and to not arouse too much suspicion as to why a strange guy and girl were together in the inn. He thanked Tom for it, leading her up to the room.

"Alright. Now all we can truly do, is wait for our target to be available." Disarray gave a wild grin, making nearby magicals scoot away a little, even if they couldn't see his face.

"Ah, sweet possibilities." Serendipity acknowledged. "It shouldn't take very long." She didn't even bat an eyelash at the single room, smirking at some of the others reactions.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, they could hear the Minister walk out of the room and down the hallway. Now was a perfect time to strike, and capture the Minister.

Serendipity led the way, a charming smile in place. "Ah, Minister! How lovely to see you!"

Surprise stopped Fudge cold as he blinked at a violet eyed woman that was quite suddenly at his side.

Disarray appeared at his other side, giving a trademarked smirk. "We've been wanting a small chat with you for a while now, but knew you were a little too busy."

Still wearing the disarming smile, Serendipity snagged one of the very askance Fudge's hands. "A long while truly! We shan't take too much of your time." She tugged open a door, one that Fudge was completely certain had not been there a moment before.

The grin became wider as Disarray helped Serendipity push Fudge through the door before closing it behind them. Once that was accomplished, he quickly muffled any sort of noise from leaking through, sealing the door shut momentarily, binding the Minister in chains, and putting up as many different wards and spells against Apparating in or Portkeying in. As an added measure, he quickly Silencioed Fudge as well, sighing in relief.

"Alright, all measures are set up. No one coming in, or out, without our say so. Leaving just the three of us for a very nice and friendly chat," Disarray chuckled darkly, looking right at Fudge as he spoke.

Serendipity pulled out two chairs from somewhere and graciously allowed her redheaded partner to pick first. She sighed a bit. "You didn't really have to silence him y'know. My door is already soundproofed. Since this is just a pocket of my portable reality and all, no one can get in or out without my say so."

He shrugged a little, taking one chair. "I just didn't want to hear him ramble on about how illegal this is or how we shouldn't do this to him or any of that. Plus, it pays to be overboard in protections sometimes."

"I suppose." She shrugged a dainty little shrug. "Now then Mr Minister, to business." She held the panicking wizard's eyes calmly and easily. "No I am not an occulemus. I am simply good at reading body language." She cocked her head at Disarray. "Perhaps he needs to be able to speak?"

He groaned a little, but cancelled the silencing spell. "And I was enjoying his quiet."

Serendipity rolled her eyes slightly and tossed her braid back over her shoulder. "Tough Noogies. You have the lead on this. Personally I want to address his outright denial of certain things, but you have some points to press as well I'm sure."

He gave a nod as he smirked at Fudge. "I think it's high time that a few laws were repealed. Specifically… werewolf ones. After all, there's many things magicals can do in order to integrate werewolves back into the community. Like… letting them be able to take the Wolfsbane potion before the full moon, having a safe enclosure for werewolves to run around in that's fortified by protection runes and silver, and also getting to task on a cure for the disease so that werewolves can be a thing of the past. Simply shutting them out of the community does nothing good, and leaves little to wonder why werewolves would be so angry at the magicals, especially those in charge."

Serendipity also had her say. "Is it any wonder that Voldemort was able to sway them so easily?" She pointed out a tad bit sharply. Then her face went hard. "Then there's the matter of Sirius Black." She shook a finger at him, like a mother scolding a wayward child. "Shame on you Fudge. You know damn well he wouldn't do such a thing. Pettigrew would and did. Fix that." She said quite sternly.

"Ah, that leads nicely into what I was going to say. Surely you wouldn't want to try and kill off an Ancient and Noble House, especially the Black one, now would you? Think of the public backlash to such an outrageous measure of just sending out Dementors to try and Kiss Sirius Black, who is Head of such a Noble and Ancient House. Naughty, naughty Minister, taking all those bribes not to have his retrial. Or the truth of the matter: any trial at all, instead having him being chucked straight into Azkaban." Disarray tsked him, bouncing off of Serendipity's idea and rolling with it.

By now Fudge was in a full blown panic as he sputtered and puffed. "Aha-what?! Are you accusing me-! How dare-!"

"How dare indeed." Disarray stared into Fudge's eyes, his own burning with a raging fire. "I know exactly what you are, Cornelius. A simple little political animal that's all bark and no bite. That would do anything to keep his position of power at the Ministry and keeping his pockets swelling with gold. Such as sucking up to the small amount of bigoted purebloods that are in positions of power in your own government. Some of whom may have even been appointed by you for galleons."

He leaned in closer to the Minister, his voice hard and underlined with anger. "And keeping that foul human-like toad as your Undersecretary. You are no innocent man, Cornelius. And no one would sorely miss you if you vanished. A new Minister could easily be put up, and you'd be forgotten in a month, at most."

Serendipity nodded, a slight scowl in place. "Oh yes. We know how you operate and sicing the Malfoys or any of that lot on us will only serve to add fuel to the fire. After all, what would happen if the public heard about this?" She added silkily.

Fudge was fairly reduced to a quivering mass.

Disarray grinned as he pulled back. "Now, let's see here… to review: in order for us NOT to return for another small chat, you'll need to do something about all these anti-werewolf laws and rescind the Kiss On Sight order and get a trial done for the Head of Black, one Sirius Black. This is the bare minimum, and it's non-negotiable. Oh… And…"

He gave a dark chuckle as he looked at the Minister. "Reveal about this little conversation to anyone, and not only will your head disappear from your body… other heads will start rolling as well. No taking bribes to reveal, no confidentiality in anyone, especially one Dolores Umbridge. In fact, the sooner you get rid of her entirely, the less likely of a chance you'll ever meet us again."

"I concur. Just know this Minister, you can't hide from us." Serendipity added. "One more thing. Stop putting the One-Who-Lived in such awful positions. You know damn well he's telling the truth. Besides, the Head of the House Black is his rightful godfather. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, denying that boy a chance for love of family."

"Indeed. Putting the Boy-Who-Lived in such positions might make him reconsider staying in Magical Britain altogether. And you know much the public will eat that up, along with chomping at the bit to lynch those responsible for such a move." Disarray nodded in agreement.

Fudge paled considerably and he began to sweat profusely. He knew these two strange beings were right. He knew it and feared it. He seriously had to consider that the threat that these two possessed was real and very credible. He had no voice, he was positively quaking in his chair.

Disarray then gave a small smirk, pulling out what looked like a solid gold bar. "And this will help with keeping you silent. Take this and start all that we asked, and we just might not bother you again. After all, we don't want you to feel as though we're ONLY threatening you."

Serendipity flashed a smile as well. "That's true my eloquent friend. We have others to chat with as well."

He tossed the bar onto Fudge's lap, dispelling the bindings and other enchantments he set up. "Do we have a deal, Minister Fudge?"

Fudge could almost see his life flashing before his eyes if he didn't accept this offer. So with his only option clear, he nodded. Like a bobblehead.

Serendipity grinned with satisfaction. She knew the cowardly man would take their "offer" simply because he didn't want a repeat of this "discussion."

Disarray chuckled a little, as though they just had a pleasant and not at all terrifying discussion. "Now, off with you. Places to be, people to see. And time is money. Don't make us waste more of it with you."

Serendipity stood and opened the door, showing the hallway of their floor in the Leaky Cauldron. "Have a pleasant day Minister."

Fudge bolted, like a bat out of hell, and he kept running, even as he exited the wizarding hub.

Thank you for reading, thank you for your patience, Myself and Devontis wouldn't be anywhere without it.


End file.
